


Let Me Kiss Where It Hurts

by CorruptedReality



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crying, Dancing in the Rain, Empathy, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Parent Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedReality/pseuds/CorruptedReality
Summary: It is the anniversary of the death of Cole's mother and he is not looking forward to it. While it hurts him, he still makes the conscious effort to place flowers on her grave every year. This time Jay offers to go with him to help ease his pain





	Let Me Kiss Where It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> I must clarify, I am not completely caught up with Ninjago as of writing this story. If I get something wrong, let me know please and thank you :)

Today marks the anniversary of the most painful day of Cole's life. His mother died when he was only seven years old. She had terminal cancer, her death effected Cole to where he cannot handle death properly. When someone he gets close to dies, he has a total meltdown. As a result, he's more closed off than the others. He's afraid to risk another close person to die on him. Jay however was the opposite, Jay was a very open person, he was always happy and loved making others laugh, Jay never had any traumatic experiences with death so he was never afraid to be close to people.

It was a cloudy evening, when Cole was setting up a bouquet of flowers for his mother when Nya walked in on him. "Wow Cole, these are beautiful," she said. "Who's the lucky lady?" Cole looked up at Nya and then refocused his attention to the bouquet. Nya raised an eyebrow and walked towards Kai and Zane. "What's the matter with him?" "Today is the anniversary of his mother's death. Every year he sends flowers to place on her grave," Zane explained. "He's always depressed on this day." "I feel like someone should go with him this time," said Kai. "I can go. I don't mind, it might help him feel better," said Jay, raising his hand. 

"Hey Cole, mind if I join you?" Jay asked as he approached Cole. "You sure?" Cole asked."The cemetery is a pretty depressing place." "I don't mind, just lead the way." Jay gave a wide grin in attempt to make Cole smile, Cole gave a little smirk back and the two young men made there way to the cemetery. While there, the ninjas walked passed several headstones to get to Cole's mother's. As they stand in front of her grave, Jay noticed Cole's hands shaking and his eyes were watering. "Hey mom, another year, another bouquet," Cole said as he gently rested the bouquet in front of the stone. "I really wish...you got to see what I've become...You were taken away from me too soon. Dad is still not what he used to be, he's still dancing though." Cole's voice started shaking. Jay put his hand around his friend. "Hey dude, I think we need to get you out of here," he said. "Why don't we get some ice cream?" Cole quickly fluttered his eyes to get rid of the water in his eyes. "Yeah, that sounds nice..." Cole sighed. 

At the ice cream parlor, Jay was happily dining on his banana split while Cole had barely taken a lick of his vanilla waffle cone. "Cole, ice cream is too awesome to just let it go to waste," Jay said in a semi comedic tone. "It's just...Every year when his day passes since mom passed, it just gets harder on me," said Cole, staring at his ice cream. "Mom was such a talented musician and dancer. She would play the violin and perform it on stage. I told mom that if she taught me how to dance, I promised her I'd be a royal blacksmith too, just like her and dad were. Unfortunately I never got to dance with her because around the time she was teaching me was when she started getting sick. Because I was so young, mom would say, it was just a nasty cold to keep me from being afraid. And then I asked her doctor why she always had tubes in her nose one day and he then broke the cancer news to me and how she was inevitably going to die. It tore me apart because every day I spent with mom, fear was always in the back of my mind. Then on her death bed, she told me to stay strong, and don't see this as goodbye, just see you soon." 

Cole's eyes began filling with tears, Jay's eyes started getting watery as well. "After she died, I had a really bad meltdown and dad was trying so hard to do both roles, including finishing where mom left off when she was teaching me how to dance. Cole has completely bursted, tears rushed down his face and dripped onto the table, as tears fell, rain began to sprinkle down. Jay looked up then back at his crying friend, he wrapped his arms around Cole and tears fell from his eyes as well as he held Cole close. "Cole, I know I have the absolute worst case of two left feet but, you can dance with me anytime you want," he said. Cole looked up at Jay as thunder roared. "We could even do it right here if you don't have any shame." Cole smiled and wiped his tears. "But...it's raining, shouldn't we get home?" He asked. "I don't care where we are, we can dance on the moon, I don't want you crying anymore tonight." 

Jay played a soft rock songs from his phone and kept it under the umbrella the outdoor tables had and grasped Cole's hands and stood face-to-face with him. "You wanna lead?" Jay asked. Cole nodded and began leading Jay into a slow dance. As thunder crashed and rain poured, the two ninjas danced until the street lights came on. Cole started chuckling. "What is it?" Jay chuckled. "It's just...I never thought I'd be doing this. Drenched from rain, dancing with one of my close friends." "You think I planned for this? It's just, you never really share any personal stories like that and it hurts me when you're depressed since I'm the type who likes putting smiles on people's faces that when you get this way every year on this day, I always wanna help but you always close yourself off after dropping off the flowers. It breaks my heart dude, you have all these cool things about you and it falls apart on one day a year." Cole was in awe, he was always so distant, he didn't think of the others. 

Cole and Jay, arms still around each other looked into each other's eyes. "I'm sorry Jay, I was just afraid of getting close to people after mom died because I'm really bad with death, especially when it's someone I really care about." Jay smiled, "I can't begin to imagine the trauma your mom's death caused you, but I wanna numb your pain, just a little. I don't want you to cry yourself to sleep tonight. We can dance every year after dropping off the flowers to your mom's grave. Or whatever you wanna do." Cole's heartbeat started to slowly race, Jay was willing to risk humiliation to make him happy on the most painful day of his life. "I would love it if you could help my hurt heart." 

Jay leaned in closer to Cole, as Cole did the same, the two men met each other's lips, Cole's heart raced faster, Jay's face turned a bright red, rain continued to pour down onto them. They broke apart then exchanged another kiss. An employee from the ice cream parlor was cleaning up the outdoor tables. "Excuse me fellas, we're closing now," he said. "No problem sir," said Jay. He looked into Cole's eyes and the two extended their hands and grasped each other's hand as they walked home.


End file.
